La historia de su vida
by ricitos de menta
Summary: ¿Qué historia podría contarle un padre a sus hijos, que incluya princesas y dragones, amor y aventura? Qué mejor... que la historia de su propia vida...  RxH Two - Shot
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos! aquí una historia de familia y amor, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la redacción =)**

* * *

><p>- Papito, cuéntame una historia antes de dormir – dijo una linda pelirroja de ojos café<p>

- Pues… ve a tu cama mientras pienso cuál contarte hoy

- ¡Yo también quiero escucharla! – gritó el hermano de la niña desde el otro lado del corredor.

- Entonces ven conmigo, campeón. Vamos a la pieza de tu hermana – dijo el padre cargándolo en sus brazos.

Una vez en el cuarto de la niña, ésta se acostó en su cama y, a pedido de su padre, dejó espacio suficiente para que éste y su hermano se acostaran junto a ella.

- Papi, cuéntanos una historia de princesas – pidió la pequeña.

- ¡No, mejor que sea de dragones y monstruos! – dijo el chico.

- Creo… creo que ya sé qué historia les contaré… - comenzó el padre -"Érase una vez un príncipe muy, pero muy apuesto…"

"… Este príncipe vivía en un pequeño palacio con todos sus hermanos y hermanas, príncipes y princesas, y con sus padres, los reyes. A medida que crecían, los príncipes se iban de la casa durante el año para ir a la escuela. El apuesto príncipe esperaba cada año que fuera su turno para ir al colegio, ya que no era tan divertido quedarse en casa sólo con la pequeña princesa y los reyes. Cuando cumplió por fin los once años, le llegó una carta - igual a la de sus hermanos – en la que lo invitaban a formar parte de una escuela muy especial.

Al terminar el verano, toda la familia real se dirigió a la estación en la que esperaba el tren que los llevaría por fin a la escuela, y fue ahí donde conoció al que sería su mejor amigo por el resto de los tiempos. Era un niño de su misma edad, el cual había llegado por sus propios medios hasta el tren y que una vez se instalaron en el mismo camarote del tren, supo que era el famoso hijo de unos fallecidos héroes de guerra.

Durante el viaje apareció una linda e insoportable chiquilla y otro niño - que tenía por mascota un sapo - que los acompañaron durante el resto del mismo, y que luego se transformarían en sus compañeros de curso y amigos por el resto de su vida.

Pasó el tiempo y cada año se enfrentaron a diversas pruebas y peligros. Nuevo año, nueva misión. Y así fue que se enfrentaron a malvados villanos, a asesinos que resultaron no serlo, hombres lobo, dragones, profesores desgraciados y hasta asesinatos.

Durante un año entero estuvieron viajando a lo largo del país, dejando a toda la familia real en una preocupación abismante por la vida de su principito y de sus amigos, que eran como hijos para los reyes.

En este viaje se encontraban el príncipe, el famoso hijo de héroes de guerra y la chiquilla – ya no tan pequeña y no tan insoportable – que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, a la que el príncipe quería, en secreto, convertir en su princesa.

Pasaron frío, pasaron hambre y estuvieron al borde de la muerte más de una vez.

Fueron capturados y torturados, en especial la joven. ¡Hasta montaron en un dragón! Quién lo creería. Y una vez que estuvieron cerca de finalizar su misión… comenzó la guerra" – el padre observó a sus hijos, que lo miraban ansiosamente.

¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó el pequeño, atónito y nervioso.

Eso – dijo el padre – lo sabrán mañana. Ahora, es tiempo de dormir.

¡No! Por favor, papito, cuéntanos qué pasó – pidió la niña.

No. Es hora de dormir. Mientras antes se duerman, antes será mañana, y en la noche les contaré cómo finaliza esta historia – se puso de pie y estiró los brazos a su hijo -. Ven, campeón, vamos a tu cuarto.

Dejó al niño en su cama, lo arropó y besó su frente. Luego volvió donde su hija, también la arropó, la besó y apagó la luz de noche.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi, ésto termina en e próximo.<p>

Espero que me dejen algún comentario diciendo si les gusta o no.. si lo termino.. o lo borro u.u

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer =)

~Pachi


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias a Belén, que dejó comentario en el capi anterior y a sammy-loly69 que agregó la historia a favoritos y alertas =)

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la redacción**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los niños se levantaron temprano. Durante todo el día anduvieron muy acelerados – según aseguró su abuela, quien los cuidaba mientras los padres trabajaban – intentando que el día pasara más rápido, para escuchar el final de la historia antes de dormir.<p>

Cuando llegó la noche, estando toda la familia reunida en la mesa luego de cenar, la madre se dirigió a los niños para que se aprestaran a dormir.

Vamos, pequeños, es hora del baño.

Los niños no corrieron, volaron al baño. La ducha fue más corta que un suspiro, ya que los niños apresuraban a su madre en el proceso. El padre no alcanzó siquiera a levantarse de la mesa, y ya estaban los dos pequeñines acostados en la cama del niño, esta vez.

¡Papito! – llamó su hija.

Ya voy. Estoy llegando – una vez que estuvo parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, preguntó: -. ¿Están preparados?

¡Sí! – gritaron los dos.

Está bien, continuemos entonces. ¿En qué quedamos anoche?

Que cuando ya estaban acabando la misión por la cual tenían que viajar, comenzó una guerra – respondió con presteza la pequeña.

¡Qué memoria, mi lucecita! – dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama – Muy bien, entonces… comenzó la guerra…

"Los tres amigos tuvieron que volver a la escuela - a la que no habían vuelto ese año a terminar sus estudios - para seguir buscando los artículos que tenían que recolectar para tener alguna chance de ganar la guerra…"

¿Qué es una chance, papá? – interrumpió el pequeño.

Es… una oportunidad.

¿Papito… era como una búsqueda del tesoro? – preguntó ahora la niña.

Sí, algo así. Pero déjenme continuar, sino tendrán que esperar hasta mañana por la noche para saber el final – amenazó el padre en tono de broma.

Ambos niños se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, con el cuerpo tenso, a la espera de que continuara la historia.

Bueno, entonces… "Mientras paseaban por el castillo, entre la locura de la batalla, el príncipe y la joven tomaron un comino distinto al de su amigo, y fueron a buscar por su propia cuenta. Una vez que se reencontraron los tres, en un momento de locura, la joven besó al príncipe y éste sintió que su pecho estallaba de júbilo. 'Hay que aprovechar. Quizás después no haya oportunidad', dijo el príncipe frente a la cara de incredulidad de su amigo.

Luego de algunas situaciones complicadas, entre ellas la muerte de otro de los príncipes, uno de los tantos hermanos y tiempo después, esa misma noche, la de su amigo.

Y aunque ustedes no lo crean, ¡el amigo revivió! Revivió y mató al malvado villano. De ese modo ganaron la guerra.

Después de la guerra todo volvió a la normalidad para el resto del mundo, pero para el príncipe y sus amigos todo fue distinto. El príncipe comenzó un hermoso noviazgo con su amiga, quien resultó ser el amor de su vida, mientras que su amigo querido, héroe de guerra, se enamoró y se casó con la princesa, hermana del príncipe.

El matrimonio del príncipe fue poco después de la de su hermana y algunos años después, nació una hermosa pequeña y al año siguiente un niño adorable. Y su vida fue todo lo normal, hermosa y perfecta que podía ser. Y así, vivieron felices hasta el fin de los tiempos."

Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha terminado, y pasó por un zapatito roto, para que mañana les cuente otro – finalizó el hombre.

Qué lindo, papi – dijo la niña -. Gracias por contarnos esta historia – y lo abrazó.

No hay por qué, princesa – correspondió el abrazo y aprovechó de tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su cama.

Una vez que ambos niños estuvieron dormidos, se acercó a su esposa y la besó con ternura.

¿Así que viviremos felices hasta el final de los tiempos? – preguntó Hermione.

Claro que sí, cariño – respondió Ron, abrazando con ternura a su mujer -. Por los siglos de los siglos. Te amo – y la besó con todo el amor que le profesaba a esa mujer que lo había acompañado y ayudado desde que tenía once años.

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Ya sea así, como no, me haría muy feliz un comentario contándome qué les pareció, qué está bien, qué está mal, etc.<p>

Ésta es mi primera historia sobre esta pareja, que por lo demás me gusta, pero no me había inspirado hasta ahora.

Bueno, nos leemos =)

Saludos a todos

**~Pachi**


End file.
